Switcheroo
by Slushy18
Summary: An experiment that has the ability to switch bodies is loose in Kauia! Special thanks to DanMat6288 for this idea!


Lilo&Stitch

Switcheroo

_It was a sunny day on Hawaii. A perfect day to go to the beach. Tourists were flocking to this seemingly perfect island not knowing that genetic experiments were all over the island. This time though, Switcheroo, an experiment designed to have people change bodies was running amuck. _

Lilo(hollering): Me and Stitch are going to the beach Nani!

Nani: Ok, but be home by supper!

_Since it was summer that meant no more hula school. Which met they could do whatever they could do whatever they wanted to._

Lilo: So, Stitch! What do you want to do today?

Stitch: Lets surf! Goobaja! (Lets go!)

Lilo: Yay! That sounds like a lot of fun! Lets go!

_Once again Stitch goes to show his physical superiority over Lilo. As Stitch does a hang twenty (he has four arms) Lilo attempts the feet but ultimately fails and wipes out... very badly._

Stitch: Eegalagoo, Ogata! (Wow, Ouch!)

Lilo: How did you do that? Why are you always better then me!?!?

_Lilo angrily throws down her surfboard._

Stitch: Soka. (Sorry)

Lilo: I just wish I had it as easy as you. I mean, you can lift things 3,000 times your own weight, you are super smart. You just have it so easy.

Stitch: Naga takabah! (No way!)

Lilo: What do you mean, no way?!?! You have so many powers!

Stitch: Gaga ika tasoopa? (What is the big deal?)

Lilo: You are better then me at everything! That is that big deal!

Stitch: Aggaba!

Lilo: Make me!

_Stitch, upset and hurt starts to leave the beach._

Lilo: Stitch! I am really sorry. It is just I am not best at anything! Anytime I find something I am good at you are better! Well, you can't swim but David has me beat there! It just isn't fair!

Stitch: Let's go home now.

_Lilo walks off the beach with a bruised ego, and Stitch walks off thinking he is being a bad friend. But on their way home they encounter something quite strange._

Lilo: Stitch. I am... _(Lilo pauses) _Woah! What the heck is that thing!?!?

Stitch(excitedly): Cousin!

Lilo: Lets cath him, and find the one true place he belongs!

_Lilo and Stitch pursue after the experiment. It was blue and had two long snouts extruding each side of his head. He had black eyes like all of the other cousins but he was very weird looking._

Lilo: Wow. He sure is ugly.

Stitch: Iky!

Lilo: You got that right.

_All the sudden they are in a dimly lit cave. They are at a dead end. Between them is Switcheroo. One of his snouts latches onto Lilo, while the other latches onto Stitch. There is a bright flash. Then all of the sudden they are both temporarily knocked out. It was about 6 pm before they finally woke up... to a big surprise._

Lilo(As Stitch until specified): Woah, what happened? I don't feel myself.

Stitch(As Lilo until specified): Aka Boocha!

_Stitch exits the cave but realizes something is very wrong._ Then he looks into a mirror.

Stitch: Ahh! Lilo!

_Lilo comes out of the cave_.

Lilo: What is it, wait... what... HAPPENED?!?! OH NO! I AM YOU STITCH!

Stitch: And I am you too! Naga bootifa!

Lilo: You can say that again! Now I am you! This definitely isn't cool. We need to find Jumba.

_Lilo grabs her backpack and puts on a spare hula skirt. They then head home._

Lilo(bursting in the door): JUMBA! WHERE ARE YOU?

Nani: Lilo! No screaming in the... wait? Lilo?

Lilo: Nani! I have turned into Stitch, and he has turned into me! We need Jumba right now!

Nani: Well, check up in his room... I guess... but wait one second! Lilo, Stitch... whoever you are right now, you are very late!

Lilo: Can it wait until later? Ok, thanks!

_They run to find Jumba in his room._

Lilo: Jumba!

Jumba: Little girl!?!? What is the problem?

Lilo: We ran into an experiment... you guess the rest.

Jumba: You mean... You are now in 626's body? Oh my! This is the work of the body switching experiment! It was designed to sauce mass confusion and chaos, but it failed miserably. It only transformed their image. Not anything else. So this means you now have 626's powers.

Lilo: Really? Cool!

Stitch: NAGA!

Jumba: No! This is very bad! If you don't change back within 72 hours, you will remain that shape forever!

_Meanwhile Switcheroo is running around the island changing everybody he sees. Then he comes upon a crashed ship._

625: Gantu! Where is the mayo!?!? I am all out!

Gantu: But we just got some 3 days ago!

625: Well, I ate it all! I need more! You need to go to the store!

Gantu: I do everything around here, while you sit and eat sandwiches all day getting fatter!

625: I wouldn't talk about fat if I were you, blubber boy. And anyways, I am thick boned. I have an excuse.

Gantu: More like thick skulled!

625: Just go get the mayo, please!

Gantu: No! It is time you start doing the shopping. Most of the stuff we buy is for your sandwiches anyways!

625: But I can't! I will miss my daily scheduled nap!

_Gantu unrelentingly walks off, leaving 625 alone._

625: Fine! I will go! Yeesh!

_625 walks off to the store with about $32 in hand. He then noticed the weird experiment._

625: Woah. Where is the chemical plant you came from?

Switcheroo: Meega nala quista!

625: All of the other experiments say that too, but I could never figure out what it meant.

_625. Blissfully ignorant as usual continued to study the odd looking creature._

625: Hey, I bet if I got this experiment for Gantu he would go to the store for me!

_625 then grabbed the experiment and took him back_

Gantu: What the? What is this thing?!?!

625: Some experiment. I am not sure what number it is. I found it on my way to the store. Pretty considerate of me huh?

Gantu: nice try, but I am still not going to the store for you!

625(whispering): Dang it. Didn't work.

Gantu: I wonder what you can do.

Computer Voice: Experiment Number 115. Primary function. Transforms people into another person.

Gantu: Oh really. I bet the Dr. will really like this one.

_Gantu calls Dr. Hamsterveil._

Dr. H: What? What is it?!?!

Gantu: I have captured experiment 115.

Dr. H: Wonderful! The switcher! Send him to me at once!

Gantu: Yes sir.

_Gantu gets ready to send the experiment but they have made a fatal mistake. 625 was standing on the opposite end. Then they both got the snouts latched onto them._

Gantu: NO! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?!?!

625: Get this thing off of me!

Dr. H: You fools! I can't believe how stupid you are!

_Gantu tries to get the snout of off him but it was to late._

Gantu(As 625 until specified):No! I don't believe it! This is a nightmare come true!

625(As Gantu until specified): Oh great! Now I am a giant whale. Great!

Dr. H: You idiots who are so very stupid! Tell me how stupid you are! Tell me!

Gantu: How do we fix it?

Dr. H: Am I supposed to know everything?!?! Figure it out yourselves! Then send him to me!

_Dr. Hamsterveil hangs up._

Gantu: Great! Now I am a trog! And I am short!

625: This isn't exactly my idea as a fun time either buddy!

Gantu: Jumba must know! He is the one who invented the experiments anyways! It isn't like Hamsterveil did anything besides come up with the ideas!

625: Like he is going to help us? 626 will be there! Duh!

Gantu: One more word and...

625: And what? You gonna squash me?

Gantu: VERY FUNNY! Lets just go now!

625: Hold on, I want to get a snack.

Gantu: Oh know you don't! You may have ruined your body, but you are not ruining mine! Anyways, I am on a diet.

_Gantu and 625 leave to pursue Jumba. Meanwhile Lilo and Stitch are finding ways to become their normal selves again too._

Lilo: It is pretty cool having your powers now Stitch, but I don't know how to use them! And I look like you now!

Stitch: Naga! We have to find a way!

Lilo: But how? He has probably escaped, and I bet Gantu got him and sent him to Hamsterveil!

Stitch(sadly): Ich.

_There is a loud knocking at the door._

Pleakley: I'll get it! Yes... ok... uh huh... Lilo! Someone here for you!

Lilo: For me?!?! But wait... you will have to go. You are me now! Remember?

Stitch: Ich.

_Stitch goes downstairs._

Stitch: Alo... Lilo! Sandwich boy!

Gantu: Wait, you aren't that little Earth girl? Who are you then?!?!

_Lilo runs downstairs._

Lilo: What are you doing here?

Gantu: Wait a minute. You don't sound like 626. You sound like the little earth girl! You are Lilo aren't you?!?!

Lilo: Then you must be... Gantu!

Gantu: So you ran into him too?

Lilo: Yea... wait a minute. Why should we help you?!?!

Gantu: You obviously ran into this creature too. Listen. I know you want to get back into your body. I know I want to get back into mine. I feel like I am carrying a bowl of jelly on my stomach! So what do you say?

Lilo: I don't know... should we trust you?

Gantu: Do you want to ever be yourself again?

Lilo(reluctantly): Oh... well, ok. Stitch, you stay home with... hey, where is sandwich boy?

Gantu: Where do you think? On our way he insisted he was hungry and went back home!

Lilo: Well, there isn't no point in us all going. And anyways, if I am not home Nani will kill me. Sorry Stitch, but you have to stay home.

Stitch(disappointedly): Naga bootifa.

_Lilo and Gantu go off to find experiment 115. _

Lilo: I am serious! I don't want anything funny from you!

Gantu: The same goes with you! After I find experiment 115 I am taking him back with me!

Lilo: You can't take Switcheroo with you!

Gantu: Switcheroo? Of course I am!

Lilo(stubbornly): Then we have nothing to discuss.

Gantu: Fine! Fine! You keep him! I just want my own body back sometime!

Lilo: Just remember, I have all of Stitch's powers now if you pull anything!

Gantu: You forget little girl... 625 has the same powers of 626!

Lilo(sarcastically): If you mean eating power yah got us there.

Gantu: Are you being sarcastic with me?

Lilo(sarcastically): Why, nah. Of course not!

_They then go on their search for the switching experiment which has made its way into town. But another happening has just occurred as well. Somehow 627 was reactivated and he is lose. And he wants revenge on Stitch. Meanwhile Switcheroo is heading right for the hotel Nani works at. There is a birthday party there tonight._

Nani: And how may I help you, Mertle?

Mertle: I am here for a party.

Nani: May I please see your invitation?

Mertle: I guess so. Here it is.

Nani: Ok, you go right in.

Mertle: You know, you are way to cool to be Lilo's sister.

_Mertle walks off._

Nani: Why thanks... I think... I... Hey, what the heck is that thing?

Alaina: It is a monster here to ruin my party!

Nani(frustrated): Uhh! It is probably one of Jumba's weird experiments! It can't be normal!

_Meanwhile 627 runs into the hotel._

627 : EVIL EVIL!

Nani: Now what the heck is that thing?

627: Must find 626! EVIL!

Nani: Who is... uh. He is at home but...

_Before Nani can finish her sentence something bizarre happens._

Nani: Ahh! Get this thing off of me! Somebody! Please!

David: Hey Nani I was wondering... What the? What is that thing? It looks like Stitch.

Nani: Dave! Get this thing off of me!

David: Hold on!

627: EVIL!

_David grabs his knife and cuts off the snout. Switcheroo screams in pain then runs off._

Nani: Thanks David but now get rid of that thing that looks like Stitch!

_627 realizes Stitch isn't there and leaves off to go look for him some more._

Alaina: What was that freaky thing?

Mertle: I bet it was one of Lilo's friends! She is the only one I know that hangs out with monsters!

Alaina: At least it didn't ruin my party!

_Then the kitchen catches on fire. The alarm goes off._

Mertle: NEVER DO THAT! NEVER EVER SAY THAT AFTER SOMETHING BAD HAS JUST HAPPENED!

Nani: Great, David...

David: I would be glad to help.

_Meanwhile..._

Gantu: We have been walking around forever! Where is that abomination?

Lilo: I am getting tired too... lets take a... hey what is that red looking thing up there?

Gantu: I don't believe it! 627!

Lilo: 627! OH NO! What do we do now?

Gantu: Lets just defend ourselves!

Lilo: But I don't know how to use Stitch's powers!

_627 spots what he thinks is Stitch._

627: Evil! Evil!

Lilo: Please don't hurt me!

_627 is already getting ready to attack._

Gantu: Aha! My ray gun!

_Gantu shoots at 627, but 627 easily absorbs the shots._

627(enraged): EVIL!

Gantu: We are doomed.

Lilo: Wait, Stitch has super strength. Maybe I could use that!

_Reluctantly she goes to get a boulder. She picks it up as it was nothing. She then throws it at 627._

Gantu: Wow.

Lilo: Now lets find... Switcher! There you are!

_Switcheroo acts scared._

Lilo: Aww, we won't hurt you little guy! Well, I won't anyways.

Gantu: I am going to choke that thing!

Lilo: Never mind it! Lets just take him back to my house, you go get sandwich boy and we can all turn back to normal!

_They go off before 627 regains consciousness. Gantu brings 625 to Lilo's backyard._

Lilo: Ok! First of all, me and Stitch will go first!

Gantu: No, we are!

Lilo: Well, lets flip on it! I call heads!

_She flips the coin_

Lilo: Dang it.

Gantu: Yes! We are first!

_Switcheroo, after he grew back a new snout turns them back to normal._

Gantu(As himself again): HAHA! I am myself again!

Lilo: Now our turn.

Gantu: Oh no. I don't think so.

Lilo: WHAT!?!? How dare...

Gantu: No, I mean it is 627!

Lilo: Lets just do it and hurry up!__

_it is to late though. Switcheroo runs off into Lilo's house._

627: EVIL!

Lilo: I can't fight him! I don't know how to use your powers Stitch!

Stitch: Naga bootifa. Hmm. Aha!

_Stitch punches Lilo in the stomach_

Lilo: Ouch! What did you do that for?

Stitch: Spit!

Lilo: Huh?

Stitch: SPIT!

_Lilo spits acid at 627_

Lilo: WOAH! Did I do that?

_627 is only slightly phased. But they then remember that they have to do it the same way as last time._

Lilo: Stitch! Get the dehydrator! I will handle this guy.

_Lilo trips and falls a few times and she runs into the wall to make 627 laugh. It works. He is in tears._

Lilo: Stitch! Throw it here!

_Lilo takes 627 and puts him in the dehydrator._

Lilo: Phew. Now get... hey! You got him already!

Stitch: Ich!

_They set down Switcheroo and he turns them back to normal again._

Lilo(as herself again): Woah. That was weird. At least we are back to normal.

Gantu: And I will take that!

Lilo: I knew you would do this, so we have a little plan for you! Stitch! Throw me the frog!

Stitch: Ich!

Gantu: What are you doing?!?!

_Switcheroo then has Gantu and the frog switch places._

Gantu: NOOOOOO! I will get my revenge! Carry me home 625! I promise we will be back!

625: Haha. I find this quite funny. How did I ever get surrounded by such losers? Well, come on Gantu, err... frog.

Lilo: Haha! We win again Stitch!

Stitch: Bootifa yay!

_Later..._

Dr H.: I don't believe how idiot like you are! You lost another experiment to that... that little girl!!!

625: And don't forget the future ones that he will lose as well. HAHA.

Gantu: Why I...

625: You what? Tiny.

Gantu: I hate my life.

The End


End file.
